Desde las cenizas
by Hel T
Summary: Historia post Sinsajo. ONE SHOT. [Todos los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía de Suzanne Collins].


Hubo un tiempo en el que Gale Hawthorne tuvo una buena amiga. Una buena amiga de la que se enamoró, o al menos creía estarlo durante aquel tiempo. En la actualidad, no estaba tan seguro. Puede que nunca fuese amor lo que sintió por ella, sino que fue lo que creía que debía sentir. Ambos vivieron en un lugar pobre, ambos perdieron un padre y tuvieron que ser los cabezas de sus propias familias demasiado jóvenes. Las cosas eran sencillas cuando estaban juntos, todo parecía más fácil. Terminar juntos no parecía del todo una locura, aprenderían a quererse. Era cuestión de supervivencia, se les daba bien sobrevivir.

Pero llegaron los Juegos, ella se ofreció como voluntaria para salvar a su hermana pequeña. Otro chico, un poco soso y bobalicón, fue elegido para ir con ella. De una forma u otra, ambos acabaron enamorándose. Enamorándose de verdad, como él esperaba que ocurriese entre ellos algún día. Tras eso vino la revolución, vino el fuego, la sangre, las bombas, las víctimas. Gale fabricó bombas, ese se convirtió en su trabajo. Nunca supo con seguridad si fue una de las suyas o las del bando enemigo, pero una bomba acabó con la vida de la hermana de su amiga. La misma a la que ella intentó salvar. Eso fue un punto y final para su relación. Incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Le gustaría decir que aquello le rompió el corazón, que nunca pudo recuperarse. Que tuvo que ahogar sus penas en alcohol y nunca tuvo suficiente. Pero mentiría. Mentiría como un bellaco si afirmase aquello, porque no era cierto. Gale nunca la quiso. Nunca quiso a Katniss Everdeen cómo sí la quiso Peeta Mellark.

Caminaba por el mercado del Distrito 2, seguía su ruta habitual desde hacía unos años. Podría haberle pedido a su asistente, desde hacía unos meses tenía uno, que fuese a comprar por él. Pero a Gale le gustaba caminar por ahí de vez en cuando, hacer cosas mundanas y rutinarias. Años atrás aquel distrito había estado lleno de aspirantes a asesinos, niños entrenados desde pequeños para matar y adultos que trabajaban fabricando armas. Las armas se seguían fabricando, todavía quedaba gente que se oponía violentamente al nuevo orden, ya que antes ellos pertenecían a la parte acomodada. Vio correr a un chiquillo de unos diez años, todo en él parecía correcto, entonces la mujer que estaba hablando con uno de los tenderos cogió la cesta del suelo, junto al niño. Le tendió la mano y ambos se alejaron de ahí. Uno de los pies del pequeño era de metal, varios engranajes que chirriaban sin cesar permitían que se moviese. Gale había dejado de fabricar armas, trabajaba en el pequeño sector dentro del 2 que se dedicaba a crear prótesis y otros implantes para los que habían perdido un miembro durante la guerra. O incluso antes de ella. Ese era un motivo importante que le llevaba a hacer la compra todos los días. Siempre se encontraba a alguien con un implante, uno que bien podría haber creado él o no. Nunca lo sabría, como tampoco sabría si la bomba que mató a Prim fue la suya. Sin embargo la idea de ver a niños pequeños poder echar a correr de nuevo, jugar, reír, divertirse, gracias a él le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

—¿Me puedes poner unas de estas fresas?

Esa voz le resultó familiar a Gale. Venía de un puesto cercano a su posición, intentó interceptar a la dueña de la voz, pero había mucha gente.

—Por supuesto. Las mejores de todo Panem para mi clienta favorita.

Rió, ella rió. Consiguió localizarla. No supo por qué, pero esperó encontrarse con otra persona, alguien de su pasado con quién realmente nunca tuvo una gran relación. En su lugar se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño, sonreía con cierta dulzura. Llevaba guantes cubriendo sus manos, pese a que la temperatura distaba de ser la adecuada para ello. Pagó al tendero, que depositó en una cesta las fresas. Toda ella parecía sacada de un cuento. Tras despedirse se giró, quedándose frente a Gale. Tuvo que contener la respiración. La otra mitad del rostro de la chica, la que no pudo ver mientras ella compraba las fresas, era el resultado de un fatídico encuentro con las llamas. Viéndola de frente también pudo comprobar que sus cejas no eran realmente castañas, sino rubias. Un rubio pálido que la mente de Gale asoció instantáneamente con un vestido blanco.

—Madge.

La chica que todos creyeron muerta en el Distrito 12 tras el bombardeo, le saludó con timidez.

* * *

Nunca esperó sentarse en la misma habitación que Madge Undersee y escuchar atentamente cualquier historia que ella le relatase. Pero ahí se encontraba, fascinado y molesto mientras ella narraba cómo la bomba que destruyó su hogar tan solo acabó con la vida de sus padres y un par de sirvientes. Cómo ella se encontraba fuera de casa, algo que habituaba a hacer en secreto desde los Juegos de Katniss. Momento en el que decidió crear un pequeño altar en honor a su tía Maysilee (cuyo nombre empleaba ahora en lugar del suyo). Iba cada noche a poner una flor y cuándo no tenía ninguna la hacía con papel. La explosión le heló la sangre en el mismo instante que se produjo. Corrió a su casa, pero solo eran ruinas y llamas. Entonces fue cuando escuchó la voz de unos sirvientes, uno que todavía seguía con vida. Fue a socorrerle, pero las llamas lamieron su rostro. El hombre le pidió que se alejase, ya que él estaba atrapado y poco podría hacer para salvarle. Con el corazón en un puño, Madge se alejó de la casa que le vio crecer. De la gente que una vez tanto la quiso. La vergüenza de no haber hecho nada por salvar al hombre fue lo que la impulsó a huir. Se marchó sin mirar atrás.

No llegó a ir a vivir al Distrito 13, como el resto de los supervivientes. Ella se marchó a través de la Pradera, pasando bajo la valla como Katniss le contó que hacía. Llegó al 11. Ahí fue dónde una mujer la encontró, tirada, con el rostro deformado y al borde de la muerte. Cuidó de ella, curó sus heridas todo lo que pudo. Tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer preguntas al respecto. Luego ambas fueron a un refugio temporal durante la guerra, cuándo esta se terminó, Madge (o Maysilee) se marchó a empezar una nueva vida a otro Distrito dónde nunca esperó encontrarse a alguien de su pasado.

—...y parecía estar funcionando hasta ahora.

—Katniss lo pasó mal cuando supo lo que le ocurrió a tu familia, lo que todos creímos que te ocurrió a ti también—dijo Gale con dureza.

Una lágrima recorrió el lado sano de su rostro, el lacrimal del lado herido no parecía responder a ese estímulo. Gale se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, en ese tono tan frío. La chica lo había pasado mal y él le echaba en cara cosas sin importancia.

—No pensé con claridad esos días, tardé mucho en que se pasase por mi mente la idea de volver a casa...al Distrito 12, quiero decir—susurró con amargura—. El tiempo pasó y entonces me pareció demasiado, Madge Undersee había muerto. Para todos y para mí misma—agachó la vista—. Me cuesta mirarme en el espejo y reconocer a aquella chica.

Las manos de Gale se movieron solas, envolvieron las de la joven con fuerza y seguridad.

—No hiciste nada malo, Madg...Maysilee. No me hagas caso, soy un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo. Me alegro de que estés viva y de que hagas podido seguir adelante.

Ella sonrió. Fue algo tosco de ver, porque la piel de su lado herido se retorcía de una forma no muy agradable. Madge descifró la expresión de Gale y cesó su sonrisa abruptamente. Aquello se le estaba dando francamente mal a Gale.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, Gale no renunció a la compañía de Madge. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, siempre tenía algo interesante que comentar y su voz tenía un deje relajante en el que nunca antes había reparado. Era una aficionada a la literatura, a la música y a las artes en general. Aunque la pequeña casita en la que vivía tan solo tenía un pequeño cuadro de un extraño cielo descompuesto. Un día Madge le explicó que era una lluvia de meteoritos, el cuadro lo encontró tiempo atrás, cuando creó su nueva identidad. Inspiró su nuevo apellido: Skyfall.

—¿Te estás dejando ganar?

Alzó la mirada, se había distraído tan solo unos segundos. Estaban jugando a las cartas y a juzgar por la última jugada de la chica, él había vuelto a perder. Sonrió divertido, ella no le respondió de la misma manera. Desde aquella vez, Madge procuraba no sonreír, lo cuál le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Con todo lo que había pasado, esperaba que su nueva vida le hubiese vuelto algo más empático con los demás. Aunque algo debía de serlo ya, en otra ocasión poco le habría importado cómo se sintiese Madge.

—No quiero que dejes de sonreír por mí.

Madge miró a otro lado, suspiró repentinamente agotada.

—No es por ti, Gale. Es por todos en general, mucha gente me mira con curiosidad. O lástima. A veces incluso con repulsión. Me duele, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme.

El chico tiró las cartas sobre la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que ella se sobresaltase.

—Pues no te acostumbres Madge, porque no tienes que acostumbrarte al dolor. Deberías de quererte tal y cómo eres, porque tienes verdaderos motivos para hacerlos. Si alguien se molesta en intentar conocerte sabrá que eres una persona maravillosa que un día fue tan hermosa por fuera como lo es por dentro.

Ella bajó la vista.

—Poético—sonó triste—. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, la belleza...se fue. No sé, nunca me ha parecido algo relevante, nunca le di importancia a algo así. Me gustaba verme bonita, pero no me consideraba así realmente. Ahora...ahora ya nunca lo seré.

Gale tuvo que ponerse en pie, bordear la mesita de café que los separaba y sentarse en el sofá junto a la chica. La abrazó con fuerza. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

—Creo que me he expresado mal—acarició su cabello, ella se apoyó en su pecho—. Quería decir que los demás podrán llegar a ver tu belleza interior si se lo proponen. Yo puedo ver ambas. Para mí siempre serás esa chica tan guapa e ingenua a la que iba a llevar fresas.

Escuchó como Madge se reía. La apartó un poco, lo justo para poder verla bien. Ella volvió a su expresión seria. Entonces Gale tomó una decisión, una que llevaba rondando mucho tiempo en su mente y por primera vez estuvo seguro de todo lo que implicaba. Se inclinó con suavidad y la besó. Fue algo breve, cuidadoso, pero completamente cargado de sentimiento. Un sentimiento real como no había experimentado en su vida. Cuando sus labios abandonaron los de Madge, ella le observó con incredulidad. Gale sonrió. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

Le pareció la criatura más hermosa de todo el universo.


End file.
